My Toy Soldiers
by ShiftFrame
Summary: In toy story three, one of the last soldiers says "when the trash bags come out, we Army Guys are the first to go." But what if they didn't go to the landfill. What if someone saved them? Army Guys/OC family bond, no romance. Slight Crossover with a few other Pixar Universes.
1. Chapter 1

My Toy Soldiers

No pairing, but full of cuteness

In toy story three, one of the last soldiers says "when the trash bags come out, we Army Guys are the first to go." But what if they didn't go to the landfill. What if someone saved them? Army Guys/OC family bond, no romance. Slight Crossover with other Pixar Universes.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I stretched my sore joints after I arose from my bed, letting out a sigh of relief when I felt and heard multiple pops. Stupid beds, just like marshmallows, they are, too squishy and soft. Glancing at the clock, I read the time, _6:47 AM. _I collected my jogging clothes and watch, then headed to the bathroom.

After doing my daily morning routine, I went downstairs to the kitchen to my freshly brewed coffee. I stuck a few pieces of toast in the toaster, then sipped the now French vanilla flavored hot drink as I strolled to the living room, clicking on the TV. As I sat my slim butt on the couch, I watched the news with interest. It was showing that super family as they took down another villain at Metroville,

I smirked, _**"what bad asses"**__, _I thought. I wondered what super power I would have if I was a super. I watched as Ultra Violet (Violet's super hero name) created a force field around the bad guy, whose name has escaped my mind at the moment. Elasta-girl swooped in through a small hole in the field and wrapped herself around him, effectively restraining him. Then the police moved in and cuffed the guy before taking him to an armored vehicle. The camera then turned to the retreating super family.

_That's so cool! _I smiled. A click echoed through the apartment, toast is ready. I turned off the television then hastily ran to the kitchen with my half full coffee cup. Pulling out a butter knife and blackberry jam from my grandma, I used them to jam-up my once dull toast, now it was an explosion of flavor. I sighed in contentment as I savored the taste of my grandma's famous jelly. Absentmindedly, I flicked the smaller TV that was in the kitchen on as I thought about my grandma.

_I should visit her soon,_ I thought with a sad smile. A loud beep from the TV snapped me out of my thought processes. The screen was all blue as they tested the emergency channel. I reached over to turn it down, but then it switched to commercials I raised an eyebrow as a fat guy in a chicken suit was shoved out in front of the camera. My eyes widened in shock at him, his eyes were bloodshot, dark bags hung under them, thick stubble covered his 1st and 2nd chin as well as crawled up his jaw, and his skin was oily and dirty. All in all, he was in a terrible state, he looked as though something ruined his chance at a better life. _**"Who the bloody hell would put him in front of a camera?! He looks traumatized!" **_

Those red eyes locked with the camera lens. Personally, it felt like he was staring at someone who was probably watching. A blend between fury and vengeance filled his eyes as he glared at the camera, a chill ran down my spine. The next thing I know, he _lunged_ at the camera with a battle cry, knocking it over. A cracks formed where the camera collapsed on the ground, where it was showing the chicken man brutalizing the camera guy's face. The punches were frenzied as they met the poor man's face, yelling was heard in the audio as other workers tried to pry the fat man off, said man was screaming incoherent blabber. Someone finally tackled the guy off—

I shut off the TV.

A WTF expression marred my face as a stared at the black screen. I turned away from the small device, putting my knife and now empty coffee cup in the sink and slipped the jelly in the fridge, pulling my trusty water bottle out before closing it. I took the towel that was hanging on the fridge and placed it on the new coffee spill on the ground. I effectively erased my moment of shock before walking outside. I locked the door and continued to do my daily jog.

"_**I don't know what the hell just happened… But I don't think I want to find out…"**_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I puffed as I stretched my calves and thighs, once again in front of my house. 10 miles in 30 minutes was pretty good for a 25 year old.

Opening up my water bottle, I began to chug down the cool liquid. I savored the chill that spread through my body, starting from my esophagus. A creak alerted me to someone else's presence. Across the street, a familiar boy walked out with a trash bag.

I smirked, "'ey! Good mornin' Andy!"

His head whipped over to me, I saw his eyes look down and he blushed.

"_**aww how cute~! Teenage boys with hormones."**_ I inwardly gushed, he crossed the street and walked to me.

"g-good morning Riley-Chase." He stuttered. _**"Aww, he's being shy."**_

I noticed his eyes falling down from mine, to my chest to be exact.

"…_**ok I take it back, 16 year old boys with hormones are perverts." **_"S'rry buddy, meh eyes are up 'ere." I alerted him by snapping my fingers close to his ear. His eyes met mine and his face turned a deep shade of red. His head sunk down as he averted his eyes.

"Sorry Riley-Chase." he mumbled.

I sighed, "'s fine." I replied, "And call meh RC. Riley-Chase's a bit of a mouth full eh?"

His eyes met mine again, but this time he was smiling, though his cheeks were still tinted a light pink, "Okay… RC." He spoke, as though testing it out for the first time.

I smirked, "Dere ya go!" I cheered, ruffling his brown hair, causing him to blush again. To put him at ease, I changed the topic. "What'cha got dere?" I asked gesturing to the black trash bag he had in his hands. He looked down at it, then shrugged.

"Oh. Just some junk."

I raised an eyebrow, "_"Some junk" _eh? Ya mind if ah take a look." He looked at me in curiosity, I raised my hands, "ya eva heard of da term, _"one man's trash is another man's treasure?"_

"Ok, I have to ask you." I inwardly grinned. **"**_**He changed the subject! He must have some thing **__**naughty**__** in there~" **_"Why do you change back and forth between with and without your accent?"

Now it was my turn to shrug. "'s easier ta use meh accent than ta not_. I only don't use my accent when I mean business, the person I'm talking to won't understand me_, or when somthin' sounds betta wit' out it ta meh."

"Like that?"

"Like tha'. Can ah look at 'cha stuff now?" His eyes widened while I chuckled, "Dat's righ', ah didn' forget da bag o junk. Please? Ah'm really curious."

He sighed and placed the bag on my lawn, "knock yourself out."

I grinned and began to pull out stuff one by one, admiring some of the stuff that came out, some old books, a popped football, some socks that smelled like rotten eggs (Andy sheepishly apologized), another book- wait!

I looked at the book, then looked at Andy's expression through the corner of my eye. He was horrified.

Before he could stop me, I quickly opened the old dictionary to come face to face with a magazine that I was pretty sure his mom wouldn't approve of him having (more like kill him.)

Andy's face paled as I laughed at him. He buried his burning face into his hands as I giggled. "My mom's gonna kill me."

I then stopped laughing (though a huge smile of amusement was still on my face) and continued to dig through the bag, "she won't kill ya if she dun know about it, will she?"

His head quickly snapped up, "you're not gonna tell her?"

I smirked, _"now why would I do that? It's perfectly normal for teenage boys to have curious, or perverted, minds. I mean, your hormones were trying to act up the moment you first checked me out today weren't they?" _Andy sputtered apologies and blushed furiously while I laughed again, "Chill brah, was jus' teasin' ya. Ya got no reason ta apologize. Besides, it happens all da time." Now he sent me a shocked look, "Yep, jus' recently I got hit on at da grocery store. Dumbass groped meh an' ah kicked 'im in da groin."

Andy subconsciously moved his hand over his jewels in sympathy as I continued to dig through his stuff, the deeper I dug, the cooler the things. After a while of looking, I thought it was time I returned the bag. But before I could give it to him, I saw something intriguing, a Bucket o soldiers.

With wide eyes, I gently pulled it out. I turned and twisted it over and over again, hearing the little green men inside as they rolled around. I smiled as I continued to examine the bucket, Andy's eyes watching my every move. My inner child's curiosity over-powered my soldier and made me open the box. I grinned at all of the toy soldiers and even picked some up smiling softly at them.

A cough awoke me from my day dream, I turned to see Andy staring at me, "I'm sorry RC, but I have to go back now. My mom just sent me a text saying she's going to the grocery store and that I have to watch Molly."

I smiled and began to help Andy put everything back in the bag, but when I reached for the bucket o soldiers, I hesitated. I touched the white rim and stroked it, thinking about something.

I turned to Andy, "'ey." He looked at me and I raised the container, "Can ah keep dis?"

He squinted his eyes, "why?" he asked, "what would you used them for exactly?"

I rolled my eyes, "ah dunno, play wit dem perhaps?"

"Why would you play with toys?"

"so ah can practice wit mah creativity."

"… what?"

"Ah'm a child at heart, ok. Ah love toys, but mah Ma threw away mine while ah was in service. Said it was unhealthy fo' meh."

"clearly." He muttered, I slapped him upside the head.

"Dun be rude. Anyway, can ah?"

"Sure, why not."

I cheered and, to partially tease him, I pulled him in to a hug, but I made sure his forehead was against my collar bone. I gave him a pretty great view into my valley, if ya know what I mean?

When I pulled him away, his face was flushed as he stared wide-eyed at me. I laughed again as he hurried to put the rest on the junk in the big black bag. I stood up and watched him finish collecting his stuff, before he stood up too.

"Alrigh', tell yer family ah said, "Hi". And make sure ya bring any leftover Army Guys that'cha might have forgotten."

"Yeah. Bye."

"c'ya."

We both went our separate ways, but when Andy crossed the street, I spoke once more.

"'ey Andy." I called.

He looked at me from his lawn, "sup?"

"… I dun know why ya ogle mah breasts so much. Ah mean, dere only a B-Cup." I said looking at my boobs. When I looked back at him, his face was so red, that he looked like a freaking Red Hot from across the street.

"WHY ARE YOU SO PERVERTED?!"

I raised one hand in surrender, "Dun blame meh, blame mah squad. 's dere fault I'm a bit corrupted."

"Then uncorrupt yourself!"

_"But why would I do that when it's so much fun-"_

"GOOD BYE RC!" he interrupted before slamming his front door closed, but I'm pretty sure I saw his mom smiling in amusement on the other side before he closed it.

I exploded with laughter as I re-entered my home, _**"Boys."**_ I thought amusingly, setting the Bucket o Soldiers on my counter before going to take a shower.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**A/N first things first. **_

_**I'm not following the Pixar Theory. Ok. I wanted this story to be a slight crossover with the Incredibles, but because that movie takes place in the 1950-60's, and my story takes place in the year 2007, I couldn't use it without anyone being confused. **_

_**Please read and review and I will give you marshmallows. Flames will be used to cook those into sh'moes. XD **_

_**also let me know it I should continue this or not.**_

_**something either funny or disgusting:  
**__**I kid you not, I thought up the word "perversius" and planned on using it in the story. But then after typing it in, I googled it. omg, I am so lucky I didn't click the "I'm feeling lucky" bar. The **__**very**__** first thing that popped up… was a free porn site.**_

_**I died laughing. **_

_**I am a very virgin minded girl, seriously. I've never been kissed, let alone touched by a guy. So stumbling across a stupid porn site made me laugh. I don't know why though…**_

_**Thankfully, on the other hand, no pictures popped up before my mind could be disgusted.**_

_**C'ya next time~!**_

_**Shiftframe **_


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE BEWARE!

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Yeah. I know it sucks to expect a new chapter, only to get an author's note.

well, I wanted to let you 5 who are following this story to know that i'm gonna redo the first chapter before I post any more. I have finally decided the whatnot that's goin' to go down in this story.

hang tight!

second chapter will come out soon!

keep creativity flowin'!~

Shiftframe


End file.
